What the HELL is myspace?
by chaelzbellz
Summary: random random crossroad blues inspired onehot randomness


A/N: okay so this is really random. I should be working…but I'm not. Instead I decided to write this (once again) incredibly random oneshot. I've watched "crossroad blues" about a hundred times now since Kripke has once again put me into Supernatural withdrawal until December 7th!!! And as much as I love the heart wrenching angsty McAngstyness of it all, I have to say I LOVE the scene where Dean is given a girls myspace address and has no idea what it is. I mean, I'd have to say he might be the only person in the entire world who has reason to not know what myspace is. So the muse made me write a story springing from that scene. Hope you like it

"What the hell is Myspace? Seriously, is that some kinda porn site?" Dean asked with a hint of a smile. Sam held his stomach, laughing at his brother's expense. Now Dean was getting frustrated. "Just tell me!"

"Alright already" Sam sighed composing himself and wiping away a tear. "Okay, so myspace is a website based on social networking. It's pretty much user run since most of the site is based on user submitted entries."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I understood about two words you just said Sammy."

"Okay I'll try again." He said cracking his knuckles. "Myspace is this website that people go on and they write about themselves and their friends and post pictures and stuff. Get it?"

"No." his brothers said.

"Really?" Sam asked, his smile returning. "I mean that's about as basic as I can explain it Dean."

"Shut up Sam." Dean said. "I _get_ the concept of the site, I just don't get why anybody would join something like that."

"I just told you."

"Well what's the point? Who cares enough about them and their friends to look them up online?"

"Well it's also has this comment space on the site so people can talk to each other. A lot of people join just to write stuff to their friends."

"Well haven't any of them heard of the telephone?" Dean asked.

"I guess it's just more fun to do it online. You can join different groups and put people in your top eight and…"

"What's a top eight?"

"Oh that's the top eight friends you have on myspace." Sam explained.

"This just get's dumber and dumber." The older brother muttered to himself.

"It's not that bad." Sam said, defensively.

Dean looked questioningly at his little brother. "How do you know Sammy?" he asked.

"Well…Some people at Stanford had accounts on myspace." He said.

"Some people?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you be apart of that group of people?" Now Dean was the one smiling as Sam squirmed. "Oh my God. You are just more and more of a geek boy everyday Sammy."

"Shut up Dean." Sam moped. "Let's just get out of here. We have work to do."

"Alright." Dean said. "I don't wanna get you mad at me… you might not put me in your top eight!"

Sam crossed his arms as his brother clicked a tape into the player, feeling utterly satisfied. But that night at the motel, Dean's curiosity got the best of him. He opened the computer and googled myspace.

"Results **1** - **30** of about **149,000,000** for myspace. (**0.04** seconds)"

"_Damn."_ Dean said to himself. _"That's a whole lot of geeks. Unfortunately for me I'm looking for one in particular." _He changed the search so it now read "Myspace Sam Winchester" with only two sites resulting. He clicked on the first one.

"_Gotcha Sammy_!" He thought. Only seconds later did he realize the page was blocked and he'd have to log in to see what it looked like. He went to the login page which, luckily for him, already had Sam's email address in the top part. Now came the hard part. What was Sam's password. Jess surprisingly came out negative along with Jessica, Love, Stanford, Normal, Kansas, Lawrence, Dad, Mom, and finally Dean. Dean was about to give up when a thought hit him. F-A-M-I-L-Y. This time instead of the immediate return to the login page, Dean was redirected to Sam's myspace account. The date of his last activity on the page was October 31st, 2005, the night Dean had walked back into his brothers life. Most of the stuff on the page had been exactly like his brother explained. The picture section was filled with pictures of Sam at school with Jess and some other friends from college. There was one with that girl Rebecca Sam made Dean meet whose boyfriend was framed by a shapeshifter. One of Sam being covered in sand by Jessica at the beach. Another of the two of them with an older couple that Dean took to be Jessica's parents.

Dean looked over and found that top eight thing Sam talked about. Jess was of course in the top slot followed by others names and faces Dean didn't recognize. He scrolled down to the comments. A couple of "Dude where have you been's" and "Dude we miss you's." There were also a few "SO sorry's" about Jess. Dean looked into the messages section. About half of them were from Jess, but even Dean wasn't nosy enough to click on those (although one marked "I stopped by Victoria's Secret today : wink wink" was really tempting). There was one from a guy named Griffin tagged "RE: Did you pick up the ring?" Dean couldn't help himself and clicked on it.

_Hey Sam,_

_Yeah I picked up the resized ring you picked out before from the jewelry store. Don't worry about it. You've got enough on your plate studying for those LSAT's and picking it up for you is the least I can do after you basically saved my grade in Latin. But seriously, dude you've got to chill out. Everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna kill that test, get your that full ride and Jess will say yes alright? See you at work later._

_Griff_

Dean read it over a couple of times again before logging out and closing the computer. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He sighed. It wasn't the fact that Sammy really was going to get married. Dean knew that. When the Demon possessed their father he'd let him in on that little secret. It was the fact that this kid, this random guy, was there for Sammy when he needed him. _Griffin_ was comforting Sammy and helping him out of freak out mode. That was Dean's job. But he hadn't been there. He hadn't done his job. As man times as he and his father'd gone to Stanford and checked on Sammy from a distance, Dean wasn't really there for his baby brother the way he should have been. He vowed to himself, no matter what, he'd never EVER let that happen again.

A/N: okay so its off to work for me. I'm hoping I can get all my stuff done by tomorrow so I can post on my other two stories by the middle of the week, but right now it's not looking good.


End file.
